Lily
by courtneyyyx3
Summary: Lily Potter, the only daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she ran straight through the wall, dividing platforms 9 and 10, ready for her first year of Hogwarts, and the adventure that awaited her.
1. Chapter 1

Eleven-year-old Lily Abigail Potter stared at her reflection in the mirror. Today was the

day when she was going to board the Hogwarts Express for the first time, and she wanted to look her best. Her reflection showed her long locks of silky red hair, that fell in curls almost to her elbows. Her big eyes were a light, golden brown, with little specks of shocking emerald. She was the perfect mix of her mother Ginny, and her grandmother and namesake, Lily.

Stepping away from the mirror, Lily looked around her average sized room. Her bed was made neatly, and the early morning sun shining through her blinds cast little slivers of yellow light across her bed and onto the white carpet. Posters of her favorite Quittitch team, the Chudley Cannons, and pictures of her friends in family were plastered all over the light pink walls.

In front of her bed, sat her trunk, packed with everything she would need for her first year at Hogwarts. Spell books, ink, quills, parchment, a potions set, clean under clothes and robes, and tons of other things that Ginny insisted that she should bring. On top of the trunk, was a pet carrier, which was inhabited by her beloved cat, Lacie. Lacie was a beautiful, all-white kitten with piercing bright blue eyes. The cat, only a few month's old, was a happy and curious kitten, who loved to explore.

The sound of two pairs of feet rushing down the hall was the signal that her two older brothers, James and Albus were awake. Though James was fourteen, and Al thirteen, they still acted a little childish at times, like when they raced each other down to breakfast.

Lily rolled her eyes, and then checked to make sure her wand was still safely fastened in the pocket of her jeans. Her wand was her favorite magical possession she had. Ten inches, holly wood, with hair of the unicorn. When she felt that it was safely in place, she smiled, grabbed her trunk, and cat carrier, and headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

The kitchen was a beautiful room. The walls were painted a light mint-green. The floors were hard wood, and always sparkly clean. Over to the left of the room was the stove, sink, and refrigerator, and next to that was a long counter. In the center of the room was a dark-wooden table, with eight chairs around it.

She saw that she was the last one to enter the kitchen that morning. Her father, Harry sat at the head of the table, sipping his tea, and reading the _Daily Prophet_. Her mother Ginny, was standing at the stove, supervising the scrambled eggs that were cooking themselves.

"Look who decided to join us!" joked James as Lily sat at the table and grabbed a piece of toast.

James sat across from Al, wolfing down a piece of toast. James was a nice mix of his mother and father. He had Harry's untidy black hair, but his mothers brown eyes, and no need for glasses. Al, on the other hand, was a spitting image of his father, with the black untidy hair, and shocking emerald eyes that hid behind glasses.

"Morning dear!" exclaimed Ginny from the stove.

"Morning, Mum." Lily replied.

"Are you excited for your first day?" asked Harry, setting down the newspaper.

"Yes. And a bit nervous, too." She admitted.

But she wasn't just a _bit_ nervous. She was very nervous. Sure, she knew all about Hogwarts from her parents, brothers, and friends, but she was still nervous. What if she wasn't put in Gryffindor? Sure, she wouldn't mind possibly being a Ravenclaw, but her whole family had been in Gryffindor.

"Its natural to be nervous honey." Ginny said as she sent the vat of scrambled eggs over to the table. It landed directly in the middle, and before Lily could reach for the spoon to serve herself, James had snatched it away. He helped himself to a large portion, before passing the spoon back to Lily. Lily only scooped a little bit onto her plate, because she didn't want to eat to much and make her nerves worse.

"And you'll be in the same year as Hugo." Harry added, taking a bite of his breakfast.

"That's right." Al chimed in.

Forty-five minutes later, the Potter family, three large trunks, Lily's cat, James' owl, and Al's owl were all piled into their car. Butterflies swarmed around in Lily's stomach as they got closer and closer to the train station. When they finally arrived, they parked the car, and Ginny passed out their tickets.

"Now remember dears- " Ginny started

"Don't lose you're ticket." James and Al said at the same time, in a mocking tone.

Everyone in the car gave a small laugh. Then they all got out of the car, grabbed their respective luggage, and entered the train station. The station was no big deal to Lily. She had been there several times to see her brothers off, but this was the first time ever that she was not going to be leaving without them.

With twenty minutes before the train was due to depart, the Potters took their time walking through the station, looking for people they knew. When they arrived at the wall of platforms nine and ten, they all got in line. First to go through was James, who was followed by Al. Then it was Lily's turn. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, and ran straight at the wall, entering platform nine and three quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, So here is chapter two! Thanks everyone for reading, reviewing, and adding this to your favorites/alerts!**

* * *

Lily ran through the wall, and found herself standing in Platform nine and three quarters. The big red train was billowing smoke, and never looked more inviting. Looking around, she saw her brothers running off to talk to their friends. About three seconds later, her mother and father appeared behind her, having just run through the platform.

Ginny put a comforting hand on Lily's shoulder. She could tell Lily was nervous, but knew that she was going to be just fine at Hogwarts.

"Look who it is!" Harry said brightly, as Hermione and Ron Weasley approached them. Their daughter, Rose, and their son, Hugo, not far behind them.

Rose looked like both her parents. Brown, curly, slightly bushy hair was a little past her shoulders, from her mother, and she had small blue eyes like her father. She was a third year, and was already dressed in her Ravenclaw robes. Lily now hoped that she wasn't a Ravenclaw. She rather disliked Rose, who she thought was a miss perfect-smarty-pants-know-it-all.

Next to Rose, was Lily's favorite cousin of them all, Hugo. He was a carbon copy of his father. Tall, gangly, red hair, and blue eyes. He had the same personality of his father as well.

Lily smiled and waved to Hugo, who waved back. She was happy that they were going to be in the same year, and hopefully the same house.

"Why don't you two get a compartment while there are still some open?" Suggested Rose to Hugo.

"Good idea." Hugo replied. "Wanna come?" He asked Lily. She obliged, and together the two made their way into the train.

They had only passed a few compartments, before they found one that was open. They lugged their trunks and animals into the compartment, then helped each other lift up their trunks onto the luggage rack.

"My sister is so bossy." Commented Hugo as they walked back into hall of the train. "_Why don't you get a compartment while there are still some open."_ He said in a mock, high pitch tone. Lily giggled.

"Do you have the time?" she asked as they departed the train, and started to walk back to their parents, who were now deep in conversation.

"Ten of eleven." He replied.

Five minutes later, Lily and Hugo had said their goodbyes, and were headed back to the train. Ginny promised Lily that they were going to write the next day, to see how everything was, and to see what house she was in.

Once they were in their compartment, they waved to their parents out the window, and the train started to move. Then reality hit Lily. _She was going to Hogwarts! The school she had been waiting to go to ever since James got his first letter!_ She smiled to herself and sat down in the seat across from Hugo. They sat chatting for a few minutes, before their was a knock on the door. Without even waiting for a response, James entered the compartment.

"Hello, first years!" He said, taking a seat next to Lily. "I was just coming to check on you guys."

"Thanks James, we're fine." Lily answered.

"Are you sure? Hugo is looking a little pale."

Lily looked at Hugo. James was right, he was a lot paler than usual. She was sure it was because he too, was nervous.

"Nervous." Hugo muttered, then turned to look out the window.

"I see. Well, I must be off. I've got places to go and people to see. Good luck." James said, and then left the compartment.

It had to only have been five minutes later, when there was another knock on the door. Lily rolled her eyes. Who was it now? It could have been Al, coming to check up with her as James did. This thought made her slightly angry. Her brothers were way over protective, and treated her like she was five. She didn't need anyone looking out for her, thanks.

"Come in." Hugo said, and the door slid open, revealing a very pretty young witch, and a very nervous looking wizard.

"Hi." Said the pretty witch, looking around. Her plain black robes showed that she had not yet been sorted, meaning she was a first year. Her robes were not unlike those of her friend.

"Would you mind if we sat with you? Everywhere else is full." she finished. Lily and Hugo exchanged looks. _Why not?_ Lily thought. It would be nice to make some new friends.

"Not at all." Lily said sweetly, and then she helped the two new people get their luggage situated. It was then Lily noticed that she hadn't properly introduced herself. When the pretty witch was sitting next to her, and the wizard next to Hugo, she decided it was the proper time to do so.

"Im Lily, by the way. Lily Potter." She said.

"Nice to meet you. Im Crystal Landers." Said the pretty witch back. She had long, straight gold hair, and the biggest eyes Lily had ever seen, that were a pretty grayish-blue.

"This is my cousin, Hugo." Lily added, indicating to the red-head who was staring out the window once again.

Crystal nodded.

"This is one of my best friends, Ryan Palmer." she said, pointing to the wizard sitting diagonal from Lily. She realized that he hadn't said a word the whole time he had been in the compartment.

"Nice to meet you." Lily said. She supposed he wasn't bad looking. He was sort of tall, had short blonde hair, and medium size green eyes. Maybe if she was lucky, they would be in the same house.

The rest of the extremely long train ride, was filled with chatting, laughter, treats from the trolley, swapping chocolate frog cards, and discussing the houses. To her delight, both Crystal and Ryan wanted to be in Gryffindor. With the comfort of knowing somebody who was hopefully going to be in her house, Lily grabbed her luggage, and headed into the overly crowded hall.

Ten minutes later, she was finally outside in the cool September night, with Hugo, Ryan, and Crystal. The four first years looked around, unsure of where to go. But then Lily felt most comforted when she heard a deep voice yelling "Firs' years! Firs' years this way!"

Looking up, Lily saw the familiar face of one of her closest family friends, Hagrid. His once bushy beard was now thinning and grey, along with his hair. His face was pinched with several rinkles, and walked with a cane.

"Hello Hagrid!" Lily said happily when she approached him.

"Well 'Ello there, Lily. You excited for yer first year?" said the half-giant.

"Of course!" She said with a smile.

Soon the group of first years was gathered around Hagrid with their luggage. They took off away from the train station, and found themselves before a vast lake, which looked black in the lights darkness. Tied into harbor, were about thirty little boats, which could all fit four people. Lily, Hugo, Crystal, and Ryan piled into one along with their luggage. In a matter of minutes, everyone was in a boat, and they started to move.

They glided through the water for a few minutes, with the cool air numbing their faces. The farther they moved, the more Lily could see of Hogwarts in the distance. When she first saw the school distinctly, she gasped at the great castles' beauty.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, Thank you guys sososos much for reading and reviewing! I hope you like this chapter! And their is a little HP trivia question at the end:**

* * *

Once all of the first years were safely in the castle, they dropped off their luggage in the entrance hall, and then waited for a teacher to come see them into the Great Hall. It was only a few minutes, before Professor McGonagall, the Headmistress, and Transfiguration professor, came to get them. Age was certainly catching up to McGonagall. Her hair was now thinner, and greyer than ever, and her face was terribly wrinkled.

Lily wasn't paying attention during her speech about how the sorting hat worked, and all about the houses and such. She was too busy taking in everything that was Hogwarts. It was such a beautiful place, that she couldn't wait to spend the next seven years at.

As the big doors leading to the Great Hall opened, Lily felt the butterflies in her stomach flying faster with each step she took into the large hall. She was delighted to see the four house tables, and her brothers waving at her from the table at which the Gryffindor's sat.

McGonagall led the group up the staff table, where there was a stool with and ancient-looking hat sitting upon it. Suddenly, the hall fell silent, and Lily knew they were waiting to hear the hats song.

_A thousand years ago or more_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_Their lived four wizards of renown_,

_Who's names are still well known;_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor;_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen_,

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad_,

_Shrewd Slytherin from fen_.

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers_

_Thus Hogwarts School began!_

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed their own house, for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach_.

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission;_

_And power-hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide_

_Their favorites from the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

_when they were dead and gone?_

'_Twas Gryffindor who found the way_

_He whipped me off his head_

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I choose instead!_

_Now sleep me snug about your ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong,_

_I'll have a look inside your mind,_

_And tell you where you belong!_

Lily clapped along with the rest of the Great Hall as the sorting hat finished his song. She thought that it was absolutely brilliant.

When the applause had died down, McGonagall took out a roll of parchment that was in the outside pocket of her robes. She let it unroll by itself, and then glanced at the list.

"Landers, Crystal." She called. Crystal, who stood beside Lily, gave a small nervous squeak. Then she stepped out of the crowd, and took a seat on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on her head..

"GRYFFINDOR!" A look of relief came across Crystals face as she was sorted. Smiling brightly, she departed from the stool, and took a seat at the Gryffindor table. Lily smiled, happy for her friend.

"Sanderson, Saige." A very pretty witch with long dark hair made her way to the stool. The hat was placed upon her head.

"SLYTHERIN!" The girl named Saige gave a small smirk, then went and sat at the Slytherin table.

"Palmer, Ryan." Lily felt Ryan shaking as he walked past her, up to the staff table. He sat on the stool, and closed his eyes as the hat was put upon his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Ryan gave a sigh of relief, as he scurried off the stage, over to the Gryffindor table, where he sat next to Crystal.

Several more people were sorted, a variety of Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors, and Slytherins. Lily didn't bother paying attention, unless she knew the name that was called. Several people were sorted, before McGonagall called up "Malfoy, Ariella."

Lily looked up when the girl named Ariella fought her way through the crowd. _Malfoy._ That name was so familiar to Lily, yet she couldn't remember where she had heard it before.

Ariella had to be the prettiest person Lily had ever seen. With her long, silvery blonde hair, large ice-blue eyes, and silvery glow, Lily could tell she was a veela. The whole crowd went silent and all of the guys around Lily locked their eyes on her. Lily rolled her eyes.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled, and their was a loud erruption from the Slytherin table.

"Weasley, Hugo." Hugo, who had been standing behind Lily, wove out of the crowd, and sat down on the stool, a look of determination on his face.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Hugo smiled brightly, then sat down next to Ryan at the table.

Several more people were sorted, before Lily realized that she was the only one left standing there. Her name was called, and the hall watched as she perched herself on the tiny stool. McGonagall placed the hat upon her head.

Lily felt like her insides were going to explode. _This was it! She was about to be sorted! Gryffindor! Please say Gryffindor!_

* * *

**Trivia: What HP book is the sorting hats song from?**


	4. Chapter 4

The hat took its precious time making its decision. The whole hall locked their eyes on Lily as she awaited the hat to speak. The minutes seemed like hours while the hat evaluated her. Finally, it rang out in a loud, clear voice:

"GRYFFINDOR!" Lily smiled brightly and sighed a large sigh of relief. _She did it! She was in Gryffindor!_ She departed from the stool, and walked as quick as she could to the Gryffindor table, where she sat next to Crystal.

"Im so happy we're all in the same house." She said brightly, looking around at Hugo, Crystal, and Ryan. They all replied in agreement.

The hall fell silent, and all head turned to the staff table, when McGonnagal stood up from her seat, ready to make the start of year speech.

"Good evening everyone. Welcome first years, and to all other students, welcome back!" She said cheerfully. "All first years please note that the Forest is Forbidden. No exceptions." She continued. "For our first years, your belongings have been delivered to your dormitories. At the end of the feast, you will follow the prefects to your House dormitories. And now, let the feast begin!" She finished, and the plates instantly filled with food.

Lily was amazed at all of the food before her. She simply did not know what to choose. She put a chicken leg, a scoop of potatoes, and some vegetables on her plate, then began to dig in.

Forty-five minutes, and two helpings of food later, Lily walked with her fellow first year Gryffindors toward Gryffindor Tower. When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, the prefect said the password loudly, allowing the first years to hear, before they walked through the portrait hole.

Lily was not surprised when she was amazed by the Gryffindor Common Room. It looked so comfy and inviting. She couldn't wait to just plop down in one of the squishy, over-stuffed chairs.

"Boys Dormitories are upstairs to your left, and the girls, upstairs to the right." The prefect said matter-of-factly, before heading off to his own dorm.

Lily and Crystal bade goodnight to Hugo and Ryan, then rushed off to the first-year girls dormitories.

Lily was very happy with the rooms air of comfort. There were four, four-poster beds, draped with red curtains, each of which had a trunk in front of it. Finding her trunk, she found that it was right next to Crystal's.

"Meow!" whined Lacie from inside the pet case. Lily opened the case and help the little kitten in her arms.

"Oh she's so cute!" exclaimed one of the girls who was also sharing the dorm. Lily looked up to see a rather chubby girl, with shoulder-length auburn hair, and large blue eyes.

"Thanks." Lily said. "Im Lily, by the way."

"I'm Alainna Longbottom." She said. "And this is my friend, Jamie Finnigan." She finished, pointing to the tall, slim girl beside her. She had long brownish- red hair, and her face was dusted with freckles.

"Nice to meet you." Lily said.

"And you." replied Jamie.

For the next few minutes, Lily introduced Crystal to the other two girls. She was happy with her roommates. It would have been horrible to have to sleep in the same room with somebody that she dis-liked.

After sitting and chatting for a while, the four Gryffindor first years got ready for bed. Curling up with Lacie on her comfortable and warm four-poster, Lily fell asleep very content.


End file.
